The Heart of Paris
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: Yoshio Otori expected many things. He expected to graduate Ouran academy at the top of his class. He expected to one day take over his fathers business. However he never expected to fall in love, let alone having it end in a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Yoshio amd Yuzuru. They belong to Bisco Hatori. Yuzuru Suoh is Tamaki's father, not his son. Yoshio Otori is Kyoya's father, not his son.**

 **Bold: Title**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet. How love can survive anything, even death. It dosen't matter if your a Capulet or a Montauge love will still find you. However, this is not that story. The young man you will read about is no Romeo, infact he is quite the opposite. No, today you will not be reading the story of Romeo and Juliet. Today you will be reading about the last part of the love triangle, and love will not be so kind. Today, you will be reading about The Heart Of Paris, and his tragedy.**

 **Act 1: the meeting**

A young boy around six years of age is with his father on a buisness meeting, standing outside the Estate of one of the most prominate familys in Japan. He was quite surprised that his father decided to bring him along, since he rarely brings any of his family with him to meetings. The whole mansion sat on over 60 acres with a Beautiful flower garden covering the front yard. Looking at the fountain that sat in the middle of the roundabout of the driveway, Yoshio readyed himself for whatever waited on the otherside of the front doors.

"Now listen Yoshio, there are two young heirs to the Suoh family. I will be meeting with their parents, your job is to keep the young heirs company, and if possible befriend them. While your here I want you to be the polite, respectable, sophisticated young man I raised you to be. Are we clear?" The young Yoshio Otori looked at his father, and nodded. His father looked pleased by his response, and the two were soon greeted by the head maid who answered the door.

"Oh, master Otori. Master Suoh, and the Mistress are waiting for you in the conference room." As the maid lead them into the house, she got a glimpse of Yoshio and smiled. Yoshio wasn't surprised, at his age most people thought he was adorable...at first. They were lead to the grand ornate marble entryway, and staircase. From there his father went up the stairs, leaving Yoshio with the maid.

She smiled at him again, just wishing she could ruffle his short jet black hair. What made him even cuter was the fact that he looked so much like his father. He was wearing his own suit, and tie, and glasses that covered his own pair of onyx eye's. He even had his own serious look painted on his face, that made the maid want to gush even more.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Yoshio asked finally finding this whole encounter quite vexing. Recovering from her shock, she apologized and bowed respectfully.

"My apologies young master Otori. Please, allow me to lead you to the young Master, and Mistress Suoh." The maid said as she began to lead him down a long hallway, passing old portrits covering the way. It wasn't until they were standing infront of two white double doors, that the maid stopped.

"The last time I saw those two, they were heading into the kitchen, but I didn't tell you anything. My name is Shima and if you need anything dont be afraid to ask!" She smiled, and left him their standing infront of the doors.

When he walked in he was shocked to see two kids atempting to steal a plate of cookies stuck on the top shelf pantry. One of was a seven year old boy with light brown hair, and eye's. The other Yoshio recognized as one of his classmates from the elementary school at the Ouran academy. She had long light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, but had auburn eye's. The girl seemed to be standing on a chair trying to reach the cookies, while her brother was holding the chair still.

"Kitty, your going to get us in trouble with mother, and father!" The boy stated worriedly as she just sighed, both of them unaware of Yoshio's pressence.

"But Yuzuru..COOKIES!" She beamed reminding him of their objective, but he still wasn't convinced. Kitty as she was called by her brother, was barely toching the plate of cookies.

"Yeah, but Shima said we couldn't have them until our guest arrives, and he's going to be here any minute."

"Correction, he is here." Yoshio stated making his pressence known, also making the young Yuzuru Suoh jump back startled and knocking Kitty off the chair. She fell and landed sitting down. Suddenly the plate of cookies fell with her, and luckily enough they landed in her lap. Kitty grinned trumphitly, and chuckled. Yuzuru helped her up, and they both walked towards their guest.

"You must be Yoshio, nice to meet you! My names Yuzuru!" He stuck out his hand as Yoshio shook it. He noticed Kitty started eating the cookies, and he elbowed her. She got the message, and wipe the cookie crumbs off her face with the right sleeve of her pink dress and stuck out her hand.

"My names Kitsune, but you can call me Kitty! Would you like a cookie?" She held out the plate of cookies to him, and her brother just face palmed followed by a sigh. It seemed that no mattered how hard anyone tried, Kitty never payed attention to etiquette. Yuzuru just handed her a napkin, hopeing that would jog her memory a bit...  
hopefully.

'Yoshio Otori, plessure!" Of course being an Otori, Yoshio already knew their names. But remembering what his father told him earlier, he just allowed them to introduce themselves, and plastered on a smile for them. How could they be heirs to the Suoh company? Well he will admit Yuzuru seemed more tamed, even if it was out of fear. Kitsune on the other hand, seemed...unruly.

"Nice to meet you Yoshi!" Kitty greeted as they shook hands.

 _Yoshi?_

The young Otori thought to himself. He had never had a nickname before and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it yet.

Seeing Yoshio's reactions to his little sisters comment Yuzuru needed a way to defuse this situation, or they were sure going to hear about it later from their parents. Nugging his sister out of the way. Yuzuru stood inbetween them laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about my sister, to be honest the inside joke around here is that she was switched at birth!" His comment earned him a death glare from Kitsune, and by the dark aura eminating from her extra death was most likely intended. Seeing Yuzuru turn pale and step back from his sister, Yoshio chuckled out of amusement. for once as immature these two seemed to be, Yoshio actually found them to be entertaining.

Hearing his chuckle the two Suoh's couldn't help but smile, it seemed like they finally made their guest comfortable. Yuzuru placed his elbow on the young Otori's shoulder earning him another death glare from Yoshio, but this time he either didn't notice, or didn't care. "So what would you like to do Yoshio?"

As soon as she heard those words leave her brothers mouth, Yoshio sensed that Kitsune had an idea forming in her head. Before he could even respond Kitty had interuppted him. "Oooh Nii-Chan, can I show him my secret fort please?"

"Secret fort? Kitty, mother told you to take it down last week. Are you telling me you never did?" The only response Yuzuru managed to get was a grin from Kitty.

"Kitty!" He called her trying to get an answer out of her.

"What mother dosen't know won't hurt her!" While the two Suoh siblings argued Yoshio began to make his way towards the kitchen exit, gaining the attention of his hosts. "Where are you going?" They asked, and he just chuckled like it was the easiest question in the world.

"I'm correct to assume your secret fort isn't in the kitchen right?"

Yuzuru could already picture the punishment his mother was bound to think of if they were caught at the secret fort. With that image in mind he was trying to come up with a way to stop any of this from happening, unfortunately before he could he found his sister smiling. Not just regularly smiling either, no this smile was her signiture look indicating that there was no way to get out of this situation. Sighing in defeat Yuzuru just lead them out of the kitchen.

"Yay, your the best Nii-Chan!" Kitty cheered as the three kids made their way to the back entrance.

Usually Yoshio would have just sit qiuetly and read while the other kids played during play dates. Unfortunately two things kept him from doing that, The first thing was his father, Yoshio knew that if he didn't atleast try to befriend the Suoh kids there would be consequences. Secondly, and the most important reason. There was a secret within the Suoh residence, and he wanted to be in the know. If there was anything that could really annoy the young Otori, it was by far not knowing.

It didn't take to long for the kids to reach the secret fort, Yoshio was quite surprised when they both stopped right infront of an old tree right in the middle of the backyard.

"Well, here we are!" Kitty beamed with pride looking at the old tree with a grin. There were to pieces of plywood lying between two thick branches creting a area in which its possible to sit in the trees. In other words it was a manmade floor. Sitting on the floor were books, toys, and Kittys bean bag chair she managed to sneak out of the house.

Before Yoshio knew it he heard a giggle and saw that Kitty was already half way up the tree. "Come on you two! If you stay down there Mothers bound to see you!"

Hearing his sister mention their mother Yuzuru suddenly found himself climbing faster than usual. However once the two Suoh siblings made it to the fort they saw that their guest was having a little trouble.

"Are you alright Yoshio?" Yuzuru asked.

Only halfway to the fort Yoshio tried his best not to look down. Instead he looked up towards where he heard the Suoh's voice. "Yeah... Just fine." He replied hopeing they wouldnt notice his body shaking.

"Its ok Yoshi, look your almost here!" He heard Kitty say as she poped he head over the edge of the floor to see him."Just a couple of more steps!"

Hearing her say that and seeing her smile Yoshio found something to focus on and he sudenly found himself climbing again. He climbed until he reached the hand Kitty was holding out for him. "You made it!" She beamed as she helped him up. It was at that moment Yoshio couldnt help but notice how the sunlight just hit her in the right place making her look like she was glowing.

Feeling a hand fall on his shoulder he quickly shook off the trance. "Bout time you made it!" He turned to see Yuzuru grinning felicitously.

* * *

For hours the three talked and played until Kitty noticed the sun was setting.

"Come on you two let me show you the best part!" Dragging the boys over the three of them sat over the edge lookimg at the now colorful sky.

"Wow Kitty this is..." Yuzuru began.

"Amazing!" Yoshio interjected

"I know right! Can you believe mother wants me to get rid of this?" Seeing where he was Yoshio couldn't help but look at the siblings sitting on either side of him. He was expecting another boring playdate. Thinking of that now he simply chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Making their way back into the mansion the kids were soon met by the mistress of the manor. "What were you three doing outside?" Shizue asked?

"Uuhh...uuuhhh we were..." Both Yuzuru and Kitty stuttered unable to look their mother in the eyes.

"We were playing tag." They all turned to face the young Otori who spoke.

"Tag?" Shizue asked.

"Yes I heard commoners have fun playing it so I wanted to try it out myself." He turned to look back at the siblings. " surprisingly enough I found it quite entertaining."

As the three friends smiled reliving the events that took place Yoshio almost didnt notice his father walk up to him.

"Come on son its getting late and I promised your mother wed be back by dinner." As he started o lead his son to the entryway he looked back at Shizue. " Thank you for allowing my son and I into your home. Its always a pleasure working with your husband and you."

"The pleasure was ours Mr. Otori besides it seems like our children have become friends already!" Shizue replied with a smile.

"Hey Yoshio maybe next time Kitty and I can come to your place." Yuzuru offered with a grin as Shima opened the door for the Otori's.

"BYE YOSHI DON'T BE A STRANGER OK!" Kitty waved them goodbye.

"Yoshi huh?" Yoshio's father asked inquisitively once outside the mansion as he noticed the smile on his son's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

 **Hi, I know its been a while so I thought I might update yall on a couple of things,if anyone is still interested in these stories.**

 **Where have I been?**

 **Well you see I'm currently finishing a 13 credit hour college semester filled with nothing but core classes. Pro tip for anyone just entering college- don't do this. Otherwise you'll most likely end up crying profusely over the fact that you keep scoring below a 60 on your practice quizzes for Algebra, while still having an essay to write for english, and two exams you need to study for, for bio. Yeah, i've just been having a blast. Thankfully its almost over and it'll end with me having an A/B average. Things will be better next semester. So your probably wonder "Ok well how does this affect your stories?" Well random person I'm glad you asked.**

 **A New era**

 **I will have a huge announcement to make for this story come January so look out for that**

 **2\. The heart of paris**

 **Since this story only has 4 chapters to it I plan on finishing it before the end of spring, yes spring not winter break.**

 **3\. Ask the hosts**

 **I'm sorry I know out of all my stories this one by far is the most and I might end up changing my mind on this later, but for now its pretty much over.**

 **4\. Story of the host club waitress**

 **Will be on Hiatus until the heart of Paris is complete.**

 **5\. I think its a Visit from the future?**

 **Yeah this ones going on hiatus too, hopefully for not to long though**

 **6\. An Otakus dream**

 **Yeah I lost inspiration for this story and haven't figured out what to do with this yet.**

 **2\. Are you planning on writing new stories?**

 **Well I do have ideas, but im probably going to save them until I finish one of the ones I already posted.**

 **3\. Anything new?**

 **Well I do have a Wattpad now with the same username, the story I have posted on there isn't really good, but I have a Wattpad. Ohh yeah I also my old laptop Hatori finally died of natural cause so I had to buy a new one. I was originally going to name this one Hikaru, but its an Acer chromebook so I had to go with Ace.**

 **Well there you go guys thats pretty much it, I'll talk to you later!**


End file.
